


¡Mi Problemática rubia adorada!

by Lekhoni



Category: Naruto: One-Shot ShikaIno
Genre: One-Shot ShikaIno especial San Valentín, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Involucra spanking paternal y maternal a un menor, sí no le gusta pase página.
Relationships: Shikaku Nara & Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara & Shikamaru Nara
Kudos: 1





	¡Mi Problemática rubia adorada!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sí fueran míos, les juro que NaruHina no existiría en la serie; lo más forzado del anime 😠 y emparejaría a Sasuke con Temari y obviamente ShikaIno sería canon.
> 
> Amo está parejita, es de mis favoritas, así Kishidrogas no haya querido juntarlos; Shikamaru e Ino son el uno para el otro, me encantan juntos en cualquier etapa, los shippeo muchísimo; así que espero que les guste este capi único, tengo más ideas con ellos, pero me falta tiempo para escribir, sin más disfruten de la lectura.

_ ¿Ya estás listo hijo? _ preguntó Shikaku, acercándose a su pequeño de cinco años que estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa del clan Nara sin muchos ánimos, como era muy usual en él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Shikamaru Nara había sido inscrito en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, e iba a iniciar su primer día de clases, pero como de costumbre para cualquier actividad que implicara esfuerzo, por muy mínimo que este fuera, él no tenía intención de cooperar, así que mientras su padre le hablaba sobre la importancia de convertirse en un shinobi responsable para representar su clan, el mocoso solo se limitaba a bostezar muy apático. El señor Nara suspiró en lo que miraba hacia arriba, luego frunció el cejo y volvió a mirar a su vivo retrato.

_ Vamos hijo, no te pongas así ahora, por favor. _ aquella frase había sonado a suplica y se sentó justo a su lado _ Sí pierdes la clase me vas a meter en un problema con mamá.

Era sabido que quien mandaba en esa casa, era Yoshino Nara y fue quien le insistió a su marido que matriculara al vago muchachito en la Academia Ninja; cansada de verlo perder el tiempo, ya que el pequeño Nara solo era dormir y mirar las nubes, y por supuesto que ella no iba a permitir que su hijo siguiera de holgazán.

_ ¡Lo sé, ella te tiene domado, así son las mujeres! Siempre quieren que las cosas se hagan a la manera de ellas, y por el mínimo detalle se enojan. ¡Todas son unas problemáticas sin excepción! Por eso no pienso enamorarme de ninguna niña y mucho menos casarme; que fastidio solo de pensarlo _ el gran pensante, terminó su reflexión con carita de aburrimiento, su papá solo pudo abrir los ojos muy sorprendido con sus palabras, definitivamente ese mocoso era su copia, pero aun así con todos los argumentos que le dio el pequeño genio, él insistió.

_ Hijo no digas esas cosas _ lo reprendió con cariño y continuó _ Seguro en el futuro habrá alguna niña que sea de tu agrado, _ Shikamaru rodó los ojos, jamás imaginaría una posibilidad así; según él era inmune a esos asuntos tan problemáticos, como los relacionados al amor _ pero bueno ese no es tema ahora; lo importante es que asistas a la clase de Iruka-Sensei, estoy convencido, que te gustará y te dará mucho gusto volver a ver a tus amigos Choji y Naruto, ellos también han sido inscritos a la academia.

Trató de animarlo, pero con ese niño; casi siempre era imposible, nada lo motivaba y se lo estaba dejando muy en claro a su progenitor, con su típica vocecita apática.

_ Ay viejo, no insistas, entiende que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, no quiero estudiar, no quiero entrenar, ya no me interesa ser ninja, no quiero nada, esas clases serán muy aburridas, así que no seas problemático y déjame tranquilo _ Había terminado un poco más altanero de lo normal. Su progenitor botó el aire y se frunció una vez más, tratando de estirar su paciencia; él que casi no se enojaba, realmente le estaba costando porque el tono que usó su hijito en la última frase, no le había gustado para nada y se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

_ ¡Shikamaru Nara no te permito que me hables de esa manera, recuerda que soy tu padre y me debes respeto! _ Exclamó muy serio, tanto que el pequeño genio tragó saliva asustado porque su padre casi nunca lo regañaba, siempre era comprensivo y muy flexible con él a diferencia de su madre Yoshino, que era la estricta en esa familia, no solo con su unigénito sino de igual manera con su marido _ Y levántate por favor que ya es tardísimo, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

El niño Nara miró a su padre entre confundido, nervioso y molesto, no entendía porque tenía que tomar esas estúpidas clases, a él no le gustaban las artes marciales, no quería problemas, solo deseaba mirar a sus amigas las nubes y luego echarse a dormir a pierna suelta, que fastidioso se había puesto su papá, ya estaba igual o peor que su madre, de mandón.

Shikamaru no se movió de su lugar y Shikaku volvió a insistir, esperando que el mocoso diera su brazo a torcer antes que llegará Yoshino, que se encontraba en uno de los mercados comprando algunos vegetales que le hacían falta para preparar las comidas diarias.

Al final el padre del niño suspiró, en está ocasión con tranquilidad, ya que había conseguido que el muchachito finalmente obedeciera y ambos caminaron hasta la Academia Ninja. Cuando alcanzaron el lugar, el señor cariñosamente despidió a su pequeño, tocándole la cabeza con cariño.

El geniecito flojo iba arrastrando los pies hasta el salón de clases; aburrido y fastidiado, diciéndose para sí, que él tenía los padres más problemáticos del mundo. Al llegar a su destino, sin emoción dio los buenos días a quienes estaban presentes, pensando; tanto apuro para que llegará y tan pocos estudiantes; observó con su semblante perezoso a un niño muy extraño que no dejaba ver sus ojos; con un montón de insectos alrededor, los cuales lo rodeaban; tan raro le parecía ese chico que no paraba de hablar con esos bichos como sí se trataran de personas sentado en el último escritorio.

Llegó Naruto junto a un chiquillo con marcas rojas en la cara; ambos compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero; según el rubio, él había ganado con diferencia, pero el de cabello castaño no lo aceptaba y no paraban de discutir, ¡vaya que escandalosos! Sobre todo el rubio, que no demoró en conseguir otro amigo, o en este caso rival; volvió a pensar el Nara en su sitio, fijándose ahora en un tal Sasuke Uchiha, ya había escuchado hablar de él, pero no le cayó bien y no entendía que de especial le encontraban las niñas de la clase. Todas peleándose por sentarse a su lado. Una chica de pelo rosa no le quitaba la vista de encima junto a otras dos niñas, la única que no estaba interesada en él, era una niña de cara pálida perteneciente al clan Hyuga que se moría por el Uzumaki, pero ese chico era tan despistado como para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, sin embargo así mandara su timidez a volar y se le declarara, estaba claro que sería en vano porque Naruto solo tenía ojos para la peli-rosa a quien no dejaba de cortejar en cada momento que se le presentaba la oportunidad, aguantando groserías y desplantes, pero le valía, estaba decidido a conquistarla, ese rubio inquieto, sí que era perseverante; volvía a analizar el Nara, terminando de decirse para sí, que todos eran unos problemáticos.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró su mejor amigo con una bolsita de papitas, amablemente le ofreció coger mientras se sentaba a su lado; Shikamaru tomó un par de esas cosas que no eran sanas, pero que al gordito le encantaba comer a todas horas y pues el genio flojo le siguió la corriente. Empezaron a hablar, el Nara se quejó de su situación y el Akimichi le decía que no se preocupara que se iban a divertir mucho, que era genial compartir y estudiar juntos, más porque tenía ganas de probar la cafetería de la academia; Shikamaru solo movía la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación; definitivamente Choji no tenía remedio, parecía que lo único que le importaba en la vida era comer.

Apareció Iruka-sensei y no demoró en iniciar con la primera lección del día; Shikamaru bostezó un par de veces en lo que cerraba los ojos, el maestro se molestó mucho; acercándose a su escritorio y le gritó haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara, luego le advirtió que de incidir en lo mismo le mandaría una advertencia a casa. El pequeño Nara prometió que no volvería a pasar, pero le era muy difícil mantener su palabra y mientras Umino seguía con las lecciones, Naruto no paraba de lanzar papelitos a Kiba; el niño de cabello marrón que siempre estaba acompañado de Akamaru; su perrito. El Inuzuka fastidiado que el pequeño Uzumaki lo tomará como su blanco en esa ocasión, amagó con intención de pegarle un puñete fallando en su intento, y Naruto se descojonó; obviamente sus actitudes provocaron que Iruka se enfadara, y acabó llamándole la atención a ambos. Shikamaru por su parte iba a perderse en un sueño profundo, cuando alguien entra de forma muy escandalosa y precipitada a la clase; al tiempo que se disculpaba por la tardanza, haciendo varias venías de respeto en el proceso. Con tanta bulla el vaguito despertó de golpe y miró en dirección a esa personita; una niña rubia de cabello corto; que no paraba de hablar; rayos era más ruidosa que su madre, pensó mientras sonreía y se enderezaba de inmediato. Antes de tomar asiento, la chiquilla pronunció su nombre completo y el mocoso no demoró en anotarlo con la rapidez que jamás lo había caracterizado, en su cuaderno.

Shikamaru no le quitó la vista de encima en toda la clase, pero había un problema, la niña también estaba loca por el tal Uchiha, eso le reventaba de celos, y no sabía cómo hacer para no quedar en evidencia frente a ella o peor aún frente al resto; jamás en su vida se había interesado tanto por una niña, problemática Ino Yamanaka, que demonios le había hecho; que hasta el sueño se le había esfumado; era amor lo que estaba sintiendo a tan corta edad; era ilógico, inaceptable y demasiado problemático para él, sin embargo no podía negar, que le gustaba lo que sentía.

Sonó el timbre del recreo y fue tras ella, quería compartir, conocerla mejor, pero la vio acercarse a ese chico tan indiferente y carente de sentimientos; ahí estaba ella peleándose con la peli-rosa por el tal Sasuke. La escena le hizo hervir la sangre por dentro y se alejó molesto.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó la salida y por primera vez deseo que el tiempo se alargara, tenía que saber más de esa niña, pero su papá responsable y puntual como solía ser, lo estaba esperando para regresar juntos a la residencia. En el camino lo sintió muy callado, bueno tan poco era como sí Shikamaru fuera un hablantín consumado, pero en aquella ocasión estaba en mutismo absoluto, sin embargo su padre decidió dejarlo tranquilo y no preguntó nada, ya era suficiente con obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, para todavía seguir complicándole la vida con un interrogatorio, así que simplemente llegaron a casa y luego de almorzar, el niño se encerró en su cuarto con la excusa de hacer la tarea que había mandado el profe Umino, pero su verdadera tarea no era otra, más que Ino Yamanaka; a quien no había podido sacarse de la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, ni Yoshino, ni Shikaku tuvieron que despertar a al muchachito pues este madrugó y se alistó, más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, desayuno con el mismo ritmo y no solo eso, lo hizo con muchísimas ganas; e incluso apuró a su papá para que lo encaminará a la Academia.

_ Vaya hijo, ¡¿y esos ánimos a que se deben?! _ preguntó extrañado ya afuera de la casa, con Yoshino cerca de ambos muy sonriente sin salir de su asombro, finalmente las clases de Ninjutsu habían resultado mejor de lo que había esperado, decía su madre sin borrar su contentura del rostro.

_ ¡Nada importante, decidí que debo entrenar muy duro y nada va a detenerme! _ aseguró convencido, ya hasta se parecía al pequeño Uzumaki en lo determinado que sonaba _ ¡Hasta pronto mamá!

Su madre levantó la mano en señal despedida, Shikaku se regresó a abrazarla antes de volver con su hijo.

_ ¡Nos vemos ahora mujer! _ terminó de despedirse de ella, ahora sí encaminándose con su muchachito _ ¡Me alegra escucharte hablar así Shikamaru!

Una vez llegaron, se despidieron tal como ayer. El pequeño Nara alcanzó el salón y esperó a que Ino llegará, una vez la vio, se aproximó a ella, tenía que cruzar aunque fuera un par de palabras con ella.

_ ¿Ino Yamanaka es tu nombre cierto? _ preguntó como si no lo supiera, pero es que el pobre no tenía tema de conversación.

_ Sí, vago sin remedio _ Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos, ella tenía la desfachatez de llamarlo así _ ¿Qué quieres Nara?

_ Yo… yo quiero ver sí puedo ir a entrenar a tu casa después de clases, es que observé que eres muy buena en taijutsu y quisiera que… _ se quedó con la frase en el aire.

Llegó Sasuke Uchiha e Ino perdió la cabeza, se le tiró encima, y aunque el pelinegro mostraba un semblante de fastidio por los repentinos arranques de la loquita chiquilla, el Nara no lo soportó y pateó su escritorio con fuerza para hacerse notar. Ino se frunció en su sitio soltando a Sasuke y este último displicente como solía ser, se ubicó en su lugar.

Las horas pasaron con una Yamanaka demasiada coqueta con el antipático del Uchiha para el gusto del pequeño Nara, que estaba más que furioso. Choji entendía que le pasaba, lo notó desde ayer, pero había optado por la discreción.

La hora de salida llegó y Shikamaru juntó a su papá regresó a casa, entro molestó a la casa, no saludó a mamá y corrió a su habitación para echarse a la cama a llorar de rabia porque la problemática de Ino no le hacía el menor de los casos, sus padres se quedaron boquiabiertos con tal reacción tan inesperada, Yoshino pensó que lo habían suspendido e iba a exigirle las debidas explicaciones, pero Shikaku la detuvo, le dijo que le diera tiempo al niño para que se adaptara a su nuevos compromisos, ajenos ambos al problema real de su unigénito, en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos insistió en preguntar nada.

El geniecito se prometió así mismo que conquistaría a esa niña porque aunque todo lo que pasaba por su cabecita relacionado a ella, era demasiado problemático, la escandalosa le gustaba, así que secó sus lágrimas, volviendo a armarse de valor. ¡Lo intentaría una vez más! Los días pasaban, y con ellos los planes que ideaba el estratega para atraerla a él, acercándose a ella una y otra vez, pero en todos sus intentos o era ignorado por la mocosa o aparecía el inoportuno de Sasuke, que si bien no estaba interesado en ella, al genio flojo la sola presencia e incluso la mínima mención del nombre de ese engreído le incomodaba.

Los días siguieron así, pasó un mes y luego otro y era lo mismo; siempre la niña lo trataba con distancia; lo regañaba y le recriminaba su falta de voluntad y de espíritu de pelea y resaltaba las cualidades del Uchiha, todo era Sasuke esto y Sasuke lo otro, se estaba hartando de esa situación, pero hoy sería el día que le enseñaría a esa problemática, quien era Shikamaru Nara y así fue como lo hizo, después de salir de clase en lugar de esperar a su progenitor, se fue detrás de ella hasta su casa; ventaja para él, ellos vivían cerca, así que no creyó que tendría líos si llegaba un poco más tarde, su papá comprendería. Shikamaru vio que la nena entró a su casa y en solo unos cuantos minutos ya estaba él en la puerta principal de aquella residencia.

_ Hola pequeño, ¿Eres el hijo de Shikaku y Yoshino cierto? ¿Qué se te ofrece? _ La señora Yamanaka lo saludó y preguntó amablemente invitándolo a entrar.

_ Vine a ver a su hija… _ dijo el pequeño ya dentro.

_ Ah, ella está en su cuarto, ya te la llamo, pero puedes entrar a su habitación, estás en tu casa _ sonrió y recordó que tenía que hacer algo _ Tengo que salir, pero no tardo, cualquier cosa mi marido está con tu papá.

La señora se retiró y Shikamaru se aproximó a la habitación de la niña, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, la encontró de espaldas y escuchó lo que era un llanto, sigiloso se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, lo que la asustó.

_ ¡AH! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí vago?! _ preguntó dándose vuelta apartándose violentamente y no demoró en secar sus lágrimas con la mano.

_ Lloras por ese niño idiota eh? _ No tardó en reclamar, odiaba verla así, tan bonita que era, no tenía que estar sufriendo por ese tonto.

_ ¡¿A ti qué diablos te importa vago?! _ lo empujó con ambas manos haciendo que trastabillara un poco.

_ Me importa porque, es problemático, pero tu…, pero tu… tú me gustas mucho Ino _ luego de decir, mejor dicho tartamudear sus sentimientos, le regaló un rápido piquito en los labios, el movimiento fue tan estratégicamente inesperado como su técnica de sombras, que ella no pudo anticiparlo, una vez él cumplió su cometido salió huyendo antes que la muchachita lo golpeara o bueno era lo que él creía que pasaría.

Shikamaru corrió y corrió y acabó por perderse en un bosque, uno realmente peligroso, no le permitían a los más pequeños que lo atravesaran solos como lo estaba haciendo el muchachito perteneciente al clan Nara porque según él, no regresaría más a la Academia, ni a la casa, quería morirse, la niña que le gustaba no se fijaba en él y como no quería sufrir, le pedía a Kami que le enviará una bestia gigante que lo hiciera picadillo en un santiamén, así sería una muerte rápida con el mínimo dolor.

Mientras tanto sus padres buscándolo por todas partes, preocupados por lo tarde que era y el chiquillo no aparecía por ningún lado, Yoshino llorando desesperada y Shikaku junto a Inoichi decidieron salir a buscarlo por los alrededores; Ino salió a casa de Shikamaru, pero una vez allá, le dijeron que estaba perdido, la niña se echó a llorar igual o peor de desesperada que la señora Nara, intentaron calmarla, pero no había manera.

Siguieron buscando, hasta que Shikaku se fue por su lado; ya desesperado se metió en un bosque frondoso, uno de los tantos que había olvidado frecuentar, sin embargo para su suerte, al irse muy adentro del mismo pillo a su pequeña fotocopia sentado en un tronco hecho un mar de lágrimas. Llegó y no demoró en abrazarlo con fuerza al tiempo que revisaba que estuviera bien, nunca había estado tan angustiado; cuando vio que el chiquillo se calmó, se puso de pie, muy serio y empezó a hablarle; el geniecito tragó saliva, su papá le estaba pidiendo explicaciones sobre su comportamiento, el niño no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad, el señor Nara comprendía que quisiera mucho a esa niña de la cual hablaba con tal inusual efusividad, pero irse detrás de ella y no avisar o esperar al menos regresar con él a casa y todavía andar en un lugar sumamente peligroso, dónde un mocoso de cinco no debería siquiera asomarse, sin embargo antes de regañarlo preguntó el nombre de la tan mencionada chiquilla que lo traía tan deprimido y cuando el niño se lo dijo completo, supo que se trataba de la hija Inoichi su mejor amigo, sonrió contento porque Shikamaru iniciara una amistad con esa niña tan activa, inteligente y extrovertida, seguramente le ayudaría mucho y quizás su influencia podría cambiar un poco su actitud indiferente hacia la mayoría de las cosas, reflexionaba el hombre aun sin quitarse del todo el enojo porque por más que le daba vueltas; sabía que su niño había actuado de forma irresponsable; había desobedecido, lo había preocupado no solo a él sino también a su madre y vecinos; todos pensaron que algo muy malo le había pasado, así que hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho; sin darle oportunidad de procesar nada, cogió a Shikamaru del brazo, se sentó en el tronco y lo ubicó en su regazo; acto seguido le bajó los pantaloncitos junto a los calzoncillos justo debajo de las nalgas, levantó la mano y le dio unas buenas nalgadas; a la número quince el chiquillo empezó a llorar fuerte, su padre le dio las últimas cinco con un poco más de intensidad en la unión del trasero con los muslos, el pequeño Shikamaru se retorció pataleando a cada una, sorbiendo sus mocos. Papá le sobó la espalda con cariño y le acomodo la ropa con cuidado. Lo puso de pie, el niño se frotó las nalgas mientras Shikaku le limpiaba la naricita, cuando el muchachito se tranquilizó por segunda vez, caminaron ambos hacia casa.

Al llegar los esperaba Yoshino hecha un mar de lágrimas, el pequeño Nara sabía lo dura que era su madre con él a la hora de reprenderlo por lo que nunca pensó verla así tan frágil, ella se agachó frente a él, abrazándolo y lo lleno de besos, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en casa.

_ ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? _ preguntó ahora, poniéndose de pie ya más tranquila.

_ El niño, no me espero, decidió ir a ver a Ino Yamanaka, su compañera de clases, de quien está muy enamorado, pero según él no es correspondido, razón por la que escogió el bosque más peligroso de la aldea para morirse allá… _ después de explicar todo tal como el pequeño le había dicho, la señora Nara pasó de la tranquilidad al enojo en segundos, comprendía los sentimientos de su hijo, pero actuar arbitrariamente como había hecho, no se lo iba a pasar, y menos con esas ideas de muerte a tan corta edad, definitivamente no podía, si con cinco añitos era así que se esperaba cuando tuviera diez. Ella tenía que enseñarle una buena lección para que no se le cruzara por la cabeza semejantes ideas tan descabelladas, nunca más. Shikamaru miró a su padre con la típica cara que se le lanzan a los traidores.

Yoshino jaló a su hijo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la cocina; ahí sin miramientos le bajó toda la ropa hasta medio muslo y lo puso boca abajo en la encimera, advirtiéndole que no se moviera, el niño obedeció sin rechistar, sabiendo de ante mano lo que le esperaba. Ella rápidamente abrió una gaveta y cogió el cucharon de madera que había comprado recientemente, solamente para corregir a su indisciplinado hijo en caso que este cometiera una falta gorda, pero ella no pensó que usaría tan pronto, así con aquel objeto en la mano se acercó de nuevo a Shikamaru, sosteniéndolo de la espalda con una mano y con la otra levantó el cucharon y le marcó diez fuertes cucharazos en el centro de las nalgas, el peque vibró en su sitio y lloró con ganas de principio a fin, aquello picó y dolió, más porque esa área la traía sensible debido al castigo de papá. Su madre lo bajó, le acomodó los interiores y pantaloncitos; el pequeño genio puso una mueca de dolor al sentir el contacto de la ropa con la piel colorada mientras su señora madre le decía:

_ Qué sea la primera y la última vez, que haces algo así, y más vale que borres esas absurdas ideas de muerte de tu cabecita, o tus nalgas sufrirán serias consecuencias ¡¿He sido clara?! _ retó ella, el pequeño genio asintió gimiendo bajito con una mano en su culito; frotándolo levemente mientras con la otra refregaba sus ojitos. Yoshino cogió una servilleta y le limpio la naricita en lo que le daba otra orden _ Y le debes una disculpa a Ino; la pobre se preocupó mucho por ti, así que iras ahora mismo a su casa _ Al niño se le subieron los colores a la cara, pero hizo lo que su mamá le ordenó, después de todo no era como si tuviera otras opciones y además como sea y a pesar de la vergüenza que cargaba encima, porque seguro sus gritos se escucharon hasta la casa de su adorada rubia cuando su problemática mamá lo estaba castigando, se moría por ver a esa ruidosa niña.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la casa del clan Yamanaka…

_ Eres un tonto, vago sin remedio, mira que meterse en un bosque tan peligroso como ese, pudiste haber muerto idiota _ lo regañó mientras le tiraba de la oreja, ella ya se había enterado de todos los acontecimientos y como Shikamaru lo había predicho había escuchado cuando fue corregido, pero no dijo nada, no quería apenarlo más; suficiente tenía el pobrecito con la buena zurra que le había dado la mamá, era tan notable, que el mocosito no podía evitar llevarse una mano a la nalga, disimulando que buscaba algo en el bolsillo trasero.

_Au no hagas eso problemática, que me duele _ se quejó, Ino lo soltó y ahora él no paraba de frotarse su orejita, tratando de enfocarse en ese otro dolor y no en el de su traserito.

_ Te lo tienes bien merecido, me tuviste muy preocupada _ infló los cachetes molesta. Mi mamá ya me dio una tunda y no me puedo sentar bien; se decía para sí el genio flojo, que también pensó que esa niña ya estaba actuando igual que su madre.

_ Cuando te enojas, te ves más bonita de lo que ya eres, mi problemática rubia adorada _ lanzó ese comentario para ella, sin pensar e hizo que la pequeña se pusiera más roja que una fresa y él también enrojeció por lo que le dijo.

_ No digas esas cosas, me apenas cerebrito _ mencionó ella, sin saber cómo salir de la situación.

_ Es problemático, pero ya te lo he demostrado y te lo voy a volver a repetir y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, me gustas Ino, me gustas mucho _ Se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar igual de rápido que la primera vez, lo que seguía pareciendo improbable para cualquiera que perteneciera al clan Nara, pero está vez su beso fue en la mejilla, Shikamaru pensó que lo golpearía, y se estaba preparando para ello, pero lo que menos se imaginó pasó.

Ino se lanzó sobre él y le dio un besito en los labios, fue tan veloz, pero a la vez tan tierno, que el pequeño Nara enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba, esa niña despertaba todos sus sentidos de una forma impresionante.

_ También me gustas genio flojo, _ admitió ella haciéndole una propuesta bastante indecente para su corta edad _ y quiero que seamos novios.

Y aunque a Shikamaru las dudas lo abordaban constantemente y a pesar de no saber si Ino hacía eso solo para competir con Sakura o bien sacarse a ese niño engreído de la cabeza, aceptó más feliz que un mono en feria.

_ Sí estoy de acuerdo en ser tu novio.

_ Nunca te lo pedí, quiero que seamos novios y punto, es mi decisión y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo digo _ dijo tan demandante como era su costumbre.

_ Eres muy mandona, pero eso me gusta _ la última frase la dijo solo para él, pero la nena lo sabía, como no saberlo, sí era una experta del control mental aun con sus cinco añitos, dominaba lo básico bastante bien.

El pequeño Shikamaru puso su tranquila sonrisa mientras Ino lo jalaba para llevarlo a quien sabe dónde, pero dónde fuera, el Nara sería feliz de recorrer el mundo con su problemática rubia adorada.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este episodio con dos de mis personajes favoritos, me encanta el Nara e Ino por su puesto es mi personaje femenino favorito. Y nada me haría más feliz que me dejen un comentario para saber sí les gustó el escrito sin más, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
